1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to robotic arms, particularly to robotic arms for handling freshly molded items.
2. Description of Related Art
Molding machines typically use robotic arms to handle molded items. However, typical robotic arms have a complicated mechanism and are difficult to adjust.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.